


Emergency

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can I summarize porn without plot? </p><p>It is Liam getting an inappropriate erection and wanting to get rid of it while Zayn has the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language.  
> Thanks to Rorrystyles for the Beta.

He just needed to breathe. Yes, breathe, calm down and regain control of his emotions. Unfortunately it was easier said than done. He turned around in the bathroom, taking deep breaths. The place was small and he didn’t have the opportunity to be able to turn as much as he wanted to calm down. At one point, he met his own glance in the mirror and he stopped to look at his crazy eyes and his disheveled hair. He ran his fingers again in them, trying to put them in something better. He decided to also spray some water on his face to feel better. Unfortunately, despite what he did, nothing seemed to calm him down. His erection was still hard as iron and images that had given him this state still turned in a loop in his head. In general, he could pretty well maintain a stable state in Zayn’s presence. He had often seen him dressed in states more or less clothed and he was living with it. Sometimes, unfortunately, it happened that he was in a state where he couldn’t do otherwise. Like right now. They spent a lot of time in the tour bus and it was difficult to have a moment of solitude. Sexual practices then were very rare or almost non-existent. Sometimes, in cases of extreme despair, one of them indulged in the tiny washroom where he was. But on the slightest suspicious noise, they could be certain that the others will comment on it. That was why at this time he was trying to lower the pressure rather than release it. He heard, on the other side of the thin wall, Niall turns the pages of his football magazine. So he was sure that if he let himself have that little guilty pleasure, the guys would hear him and would rib him with it. Especially since he had entered the washroom urgently, seeing that his erection did nothing to calm down. It was all Louis’s fault! Why had he decided to do this water bottles war and spray a whole bottle on Zayn? The latter had no choice but to take off his clothes once inside the bus and Liam being a bit horny, had let those images arisen in his mind, driving him crazy. He sighed in exasperation but someone knocked on the door.

\- Liam?

Liam felt like growling, but he knew that Zayn would hear.

\- Liam, are you ok?  
\- Yes, yes. It's going to be ok, Zayn. It will not be very long.  
\- Okay... It is simply to say to you that everyone goes to the beach before leaving. Paul gave us a few hours to enjoy before hitting the road. Do you want me to wait you?  
\- No, it’s not necessary. I'm going to join you soon!  
\- Ok, Liam... You sure you're okay?  
\- Yes, I’m great Zayn. I am coming soon, I promise.  
\- Ok! Bye...

Liam waited a few moments and he heard the others leave the lounge next to the washroom. He sighed in relief and says to himself that it couldn’t been a better timing. He listened for a moment to make sure he was alone and there was only silence on the bus. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror backing on the wall behind him. He pressed his palm against his erection and he felt it having a jolt of anticipation. He held the grunt of satisfaction that wanted to cross his lips. Finally, he was able to release the pressure. He felt he was going to have the orgasm of his life. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts and of his boxers and lowered them just enough for his erection to be free. His member was red and almost vibrated to get attention. He didn’t hesitate a second longer, grabbing his member in his hand, languidly pumping it. A sigh of relief escaped him as his head tipped back against the wall. He shook his dick a little more in his hand while his thumb collected his pre-cum leaking from his penis, expanding it on his member as a lubrication. He began to pump more vigorously, biting his lower lip to keep his complaints in his throat. His speed increased, being so desperate, he knew he wouldn’t last long. In addition, he didn’t want to wait too long because of the guys. He had to be quick, what prompted him to increase the speed a little more and get overwhelmed by the images that he had before about Zayn. Zayn's chest seemed so sweet and so sharp that Liam wanted to explore it with his hands and his tongue, Zayn’s lips, his tongue who tended to point out of his mouth at inopportune times. Liam couldn’t help but have one of his favorite pictures when he was engaged in this kind of pleasure. Zayn was on his knees, facing Liam, his so perfect mouth stretched around his member, his tongue licking every inch of Liam’s skin. Liam, in those fantasies, let his fingers buried in Zayn's hair and forces him to take more, pushing his member into his throat to feel the bottom of it with his penis. And with this last image, a wave rolled in Liam and ended with his semen on his hand and his sweater. He growled once more, continuing to gently massage his penis until it begins to soften between his fingers. Liam opened his eyes and met his gaze in the mirror. His eyes were bright, his cheeks red, his mouth slightly open, he still has a hand around his member and his fingers were coated with his semen. He could see a few drops of it on his sweater and Liam wince. He would have to change before returning to the guys. With his free hand, he put his gear in his boxers and shorts and opened the water to clean his dirty hand. Once done, he took off his shirt and looked again in the mirror. Despite his eyes a little too bright, his skin had returned to a normal color and he doesn’t look to much like someone who had a good masturbation session in the washroom. He tried to fix his hair once more be he gave up because there was nothing to do with it and he decided that he would wear snapback to cover it. He grabbed the door of the washroom and opened it to get out. What wasn’t his surprise to see Zayn sitting on the couch just on the other side of the thin wall. His mouth was opened in a surprised silence and Zayn looked up from his book to look at Liam, but he couldn’t look him in the eyes and Liam realized that Zayn knew what he just did. He knew what he had done in the washroom and just thinking about it, Liam blushed again but this time with shame. Liam opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but Zayn preceded him by talking to him.

\- It's okay Liam. I’ll say nothing and I'll act as if nothing happened. It happens, it is normal and no one will know anything.

Zayn finally looked up at Liam and their eyes met. Zayn smiled and Liam nodded, pleased that his friend is not traumatized and accepts the weakness that Liam just had. If he had known that Liam had imagined him during his short session, it was clear that Zayn would have taken it all a lot more seriously, but it certainly wasn’t Liam who is going to tell him. So the secret was well kept.

\- I'll get me... another sweater, and then I'm ready, Liam explained, biting his lower lip, completely embarrassed. He knew Zayn understand why Liam needed a new sweater, but he could do nothing else. Zayn nodded slightly and Liam went to the corner where his suitcase was and grabbed another sweater that was there, swinging it in a corner of his suitcase. He returned to Zayn, saying he was ready. Zayn didn’t move, his nose always stuck in a book.

\- Zayn?  
\- Hmm? Zayn said, looking up to Liam.  
\- You ready?  
\- Uh... yes... I wanted... I wanted to finish my chapter. Do you mind? Zayn asked with pitiful eyes to Liam.

Liam laughed, saying that it doesn’t bother him and sat next to Zayn on the sofa and watched television on which he saw a frew images but the sound was off. He waited there a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their respective breathing and the sound of pages turned by Zayn from time to time. After several minutes, Zayn sighed loudly and Liam turned to him.

\- What’s happening? he asked Zayn.  
\- It is just that... I am no longer able to concentrate on the story... maybe we should meet the guys already? he said, closing the book and dropping it on the sofa.  
\- Ok! Come on then!

Liam got up from the sofa with Zayn after him, heading down the hall to exit the bus, all of a sudden he thought they would need beach towels. He then he turned around and saw what he would probably never have seen if he hadn’t returned. Zayn had his hand on his crotch, trying to adjust his erection which was more prominent then ever in his jeans. Liam gasped by the vision that attracted the attention of Zayn who looked up at Liam. The two stared with wide eyes. Liam saw Zayn's cheeks become crimson and he could feel his own also became hot. Zayn finally groaned, sitting on the sofa and putting a pillow over his crotch to hide his erection.

\- I'm sorry, he said simply and Liam didn’t really understand why.  
\- Why? he asked his friend who wasn’t able to look at him properly.  
\- Because... he pointed vaguely to his hidden crotch.  
\- Oh! uh... you... I... this is normal...  
\- No, it's not! Zayn replied dryly, a little angry.  
\- Why do you say that? Of course it is! That is...  
\- Not Liam! Zayn cut him. This is not normal! It is not normal to have an erection because we heard his best friend masturbating in the bathroom. This is not normal ok!

Zayn’s worlds leave him speechless. Had he just confessed that he had been excited by Liam? Zayn, his best friend, that he fantasized about for far too long already fantasized on him too? Was it really possible? Liam didn’t really talk and during this time, Zayn was silent too, just staring at the wall in front of him. Liam wanted to say something, but couldn’t find anything. What could he say? Me too, Zayn, I'm attracted to you? And if it wasn’t him but more the circumstances? As Liam had thought earlier, it was hard to find some peace these days, some times to satisfy his needs. Maybe Zayn had only been excited because Liam could indulge his guilty pleasure while himself couldn’t? Liam saw a small opportunity. What if, indeed, Zayn was really attracted to him? Was not this the perfect time to enjoy and to confess his attraction to his friend? In addition, he really didn’t know what to say to Zayn to put him at ease. Liam then took a step toward the couch, waiting for the reaction of Zayn. He didn’t have any and Liam continued walking to finally be in front of his friend. It was only then that Zayn noticed him since he had blocked his view of the opposite wall. Zayn looked away, preferring to fix now the carpet rather than Liam. Liam didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to feel guilty and he didn’t want Zayn to feel abnormal, then he decided to crouch in front of his friend sitting on the couch. Indend, Zayn doesn’t have the choice to watch him. Zayn's eyes grow when Liam rest his hands instinctively closed to the pillow hiding his erection. Liam bit his lower lip, seeing that he didn’t help the cause of Zayn.

\- Zayn, he said in a soft voice.

Zayn didn’t say a word. He was still staring at a point behind Liam, not wanting to watch him. Liam took Zayn’s hand in his and he froze.

\- Zayn, look at me.

Zayn's eyes rested a few moments on his hand between Liam’s fingers and then slowly went up to his friend's eyes. Liam smiled at him to show that he wasn’t angry against him and everything doesn’t bother him at all. Zayn ran his free hand through his hair and down his neck, putting his hair in battle and Liam watched him, hoping that he could bury his fingers in it too. And without thinking more, Liam just removed the cushion from Zayn’s crotch and he jumped, trying to hide it with his hand but Liam was still holding one of them between his fingers and he took the other one, that way Zayn couldn’t hide himself. He fixed his eyes on the bulge in Zayn’s jeans. He looked for a moment and his eyes went up to Zayn’s who staring at him.

\- Liam? What are you doing?

Liam’s free one of his hand and put it on Zayn’s lips, intimating him into silence. Zayn's eyes widened further, with so many questions for Liam in it. Even Liam didn’t know what was actually happening but when he saw Zayn’s erection in his jeans, his mouth was watering and his subconscious urged him to do those things. He dropped Zayn’s hand and placed both of his own palms on his friend’s thighs. Zayn didn’t movem too traumatized or curious of what Liam would do. Liam’s hands then went up slowly along Zayn’s thighs and Liam felt all of his friend’s hardening under his palms. He knew Zayn was nervous and even if Liam didn’t really know where all this would lead, Zayn let him do it and when Liam’s fingers met Zayn’s bulge he gasped. Liam looked up to see if everything was okay, his fingers busy on Zayn’s jean’s button and his zipper. He undid the button with some difficulties, but he finally succeeded. Then, he attacked the zipper and made it gently goes down along Zayn’s. Finally, Liam flap off Zayn’s jeans and saw his black boxers underneath. Liam, almost with fascination, ran his fingers over Zayn’s boxer’s fabric and by this time his friend sighed. His fingers were travelling up and down Zayn’s shaft and the latter urged Liam in his actions when he snorted impatiently. Liam couldn’t hold back the laughter that came from his throat and his friend this time snorted with indignation. Liam then decided to end Zayn’s ordeal and free his erection. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of Zayn’s boxer and pulled his erection out of his pants. Zayn let out an exhalation off his lips and Liam knew he was relieved that finally his member was released from its cage. Liam, without really thinking, licked his lips, as if he was starving for Zayn’s member. Zayn growled out loud and Liam look at him with with high eyebrows.

\- Liam... don’t look at my penis while licking your lips... I already have an erection, I cannot get any better...

Liam laughed, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, embarrassed that his needs were so clear at this point. Zayn laughed too and already the atmosphere seemed less tense, more relaxed. Soon, Liam felt fingers strokind his hair and he looked up to see Zayn smiling to him tenderly while still stroking his scalp.

\- You know babe, if you want so bad, it’s not me who is going to stop you...

Liam opened his eyes, more than surprised by what Zayn had just said. But instead of making him laugh, Liam felt a wave of desire overwhelming him and he was even more eager to taste Zayn’s lengh on his tongue now. Under the prying eyes of his friend, Liam took Zayn’s member in his hand. Zayn bit his lower lip to stop the unmanly noises that threatened to break his defense. Liam then pumped slightly Zayn’s member, testing its size and its sensation in the palm of his hand. Zayn raised his pelvis a bit and sat in a more comfortable way, lying on the sofa, to allow more access to Liam. In doing so, Liam found himself between Zayn’s knees, but it doesn’t bother him at all. Instead, Liam put himself in a more comfortable position and with some hesitation, approached Zayn’s member nearer of his mouth. The tip of his tongue licked tentatively and Zayn exhaled loudly. Seeing that Zayn was letting him doing all of this, (the opposite would have been surprising) Liam tried again, this time more secure than the first time and licking with the flat of his tongue all the way Zayn’s member. Fingers closed more firmly in his hair and Liam moaned a little. He then opened his mouth a little bigger and engulfed Zayn’s cock in his mouth. At first just the tip and then deeper until it is not able to go further. His tongue infolding around the limb, licking, tasting it as he could. Liam thought the taste was intoxicating, better than he had imagined. The flavor was a mix of salt and Zayn. He tried to keep some coordination, licking the tip with his tongue, mouth coating the member, his hand pumping the rest. He continued, descending along the rod, going back to the tip, collecting the precum that settled on his full lips with the tip of his tongue. He thought he was doing well, if Zayn fingers clenching in his hair and unlawful noises he made were all evidence of his prowess. While Zayn had to push a particularly intoxicating whine, Liam looked up at his friend and the sight of it was enough to get him a second erection. Zayn's head was thrown back, on the sofa, his lips parted, probably reddened because of his teeth which was chewing it continually, his hair disheveled, his cheeks reddened despite his dark skin, his eyes closed. He was beautiful, even indecent. Even in Liam’s wildest dreams Zayn wasn’t as perfect and beautiful that he was right now. Liam couldn’t resist slipping his hand into his shorts once more and take his erection in hand while the other was busy giving pleasure to his friend. Seeing what condition it made Zayn, Liam wanted more, he wanted Zayn falling apart and be completely devasted. So he work harder on it, sucking, nibbling, pumping vigorously. Zayn's hand closed around the back of Liam’s neck firmly and he exhaled a deep and low moan which made Liam continue. He tried to keep his coordination while sucking and pumping Zayn and fussing over his own member. Finally, Liam felt Zayn freeze a little more and the muscles of his thighs hardened.

\- Liam! Zayn exclaimed as he tried to warn him of what was coming.

Liam wasn’t stopping, wanting to taste Zayn, wanting to have his come on his tongue, in his mouth, down his throat. He kept blowing and licking and when the hand of Zayn tried to push Liam’s head deeper on his member, Liam realized that Zayn had reached the point of no return. Zayn’s member peaked his hardness and Zayn’s come poured inside Liam’s mouth. The latter didn’t let out a drop despite the surprise he had when the tide came in his mouth. While swallowing Zayn, he continued to pump his own member, near of his own nirvana. He let Zayn’s member and instead buried his face in his friend's thigh, feeling that it was now his turn to come. Zayn continued to lazily stroking Liam’s hair, encouraging him and finally, Liam reached the breaking point too and poured once more in his hand, but also in his shorts and boxers still in place.

A moment of bliss passed and Liam and Zayn were silent, not moving from their position. Zayn still stroking Liam’s hair and Liam’s hand still around his member. Finally, he wiped his hand the best as he could on the fabric of his boxers, wincing. Zayn chuckled and Liam looked up at him wanting to argue. He was cut in its tracks by Zayn who lifted his chin with his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Liam melted in this tender and loving gesture and when they parted, he smiled slightly at Liam.

\- I can not believe you sucked me before kissing me...

Liam laughed frankly and shrugged.

\- It’s you who seemed to be in a hurry...

Zayn shook his head and patted the space beside him on the sofa. While Liam stood up to sit beside him, Zayn pulled his boxers and jeans up and put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, the latter putting his head on Zayn’s chest. Zayn gently kissed Liam's hair, stroking fingertips on his friend's arm. Liam smiled and snuggled more against his friend, enjoying the warmth of the body which he had longed wish cuddling against. Zayn sat at ease and pressed a little harder Liam in his arms.

\- I no longer really want to go to the beach, and you? Zayn said, nose buried in Liam’s hair.  
\- Not really. I'd nap more, Liam replied, stifling a yawn.  
\- Great idea!

Liam closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Zayn, hand on his abdomen, stroking the soft skin.

\- Thanks Liam, Zayn finally said after few minutes.  
\- No problem. It made me happy.

Zayn chuckled.

\- Me too. And next time, we will try the opposite.

It had to take all the will of Liam not to have another erection just at the mention of a next time where Zayn would stage his greatest fantasy. He cannot wait.


End file.
